Akihiro and the Planty Birdy Thing
by Mr. 86
Summary: Akihiro, a solitary boy from Osaka, meets up with a Floramon who's being chased. She teaches him about the Digital World and the two go on an adventure to find Akihiro's crest, help Floramon digivolve and take down an evil that's quietly biding its time…
1. The Chase and the Upgrade

_**Akihiro and the Planty... Birdy... Thing**_

_**A Non-Crappy Digimon fanfic by Jeremy Lehn**_

* * *

_**Introduction:**_

Welcome. This is the first story I've submitted, but it's by no means the first story I've ever written.

This is a Digimon fanfic specifically designed, just like all stories I write, to not suck. This means that

I pick at all issues that may pop up and will even rewrite a chapter if need be to prevent suckitude.

The story itself is about Akihiro, a boy from Japan who seems to lack purpose other than his research.

When a Floramon mysteriously appears and gives Akihiro a Digivice as well as a Crest Tag, he has

no idea what to do, but as he and his new companion explore the Digital World, he begins to see

what it really means to have something to live for.

* * *

_**Characters:**_

**Akihiro:**

One of the main characters. He was very solitary, even getting his own house at age 12...

that is, until he met Floramon. He has short brown hair and wears a blue jacket, along with leather

gloves, work boots and goggles. 'Cause you have to have goggles. His crest, shockingly, is the Crest

of Guardiance (an obscure word meaning guardianship), and he carries a classic Digivice...

but not for long.

**Floramon:**

Akihiro's Digimon partner. Much like Biyomon from Digimon Adventure, she's very sociable, often to the

point of seeming childish, and she often clings to Akihiro when they're walking. There are certain facts

about her that fit more suitably in point form, such as...

-She likes apples.

-She calls Akihiro "Hiro-kun", using the Japanese honorific.

-She hides inside Akihiro's backpack when in the Real World.

-At the beginning of the story, she knows Akihiro's name, but he doesn't know hers.

-She has an extremely varied Digivolution line, taken from a Digidex I found on the internet, and will

become a different Digimon depending on the cirumstances involved.

* * *

Many other characters will appear, but that's only once I think of them. Now, let's start the show! Er, story.

* * *

_**Part 1: The Chase**_

* * *

Floramon ran through the streets of Osaka in the dead of night. In her flowery hands, she gripped her

stamens around a small blue device and what looked like a technologically-enhanced dog tag.

As a viewer could probably guess, they were a regular Digivice and a Crest Tag. After all the running,

her root-like feet felt like she'd landed on a block of concrete, but she couldn't afford to stop, because

not only was she looking for her Tamer, Akihiro, but someone was after her, too.

* * *

Finally, Floramon couldn't take it anymore. She knew someone was following her, but she had just

realized that if she found Akihiro, whoever was after her would go after him too, and she couldn't let that

happen. So, instead of continuing to hurt her feet running, she stopped, turned around and shouted,

"**Stamen Rope!**"

* * *

As the yellow stamens on her hands extended into the shadows, she wrapped them around two

shadowy figures and pulled them into the light, revealing them to be a pair of Gotsumon who had

followed her. The two rocky Digimon struggled against the grip, but couldn't possibly hope to catch their

plant-like quarry in a position like that. One of them bit the rope it was bound by, but Floramon

managed to barely keep her hold on him despite the sharp pain.

* * *

"Go away!" she yelled, snapping the stamens like whips and flipping the two stony pursuers clean over

a building. "Now..." Floramon retracted her stamens and inspected the Digivice she was carrying under

the light of a streetlamp. "Where's Akihiro? He's gotta be here somewhere. Oh, I hope I can find him

before those two goons show up again." With that, she continued running.

* * *

Meanwhile, about a block away, Akihiro was taking a walk. He believed that everyone needs some fresh

air every now and then. Even him. His blue jacket was slung over his shoulder and he was whistling a

strange tune to himself. Suddenly, he heard a female voice.

* * *

"Oh, no! You again? I said leave me alone! **Rain of Pollen!**" This was soon followed up by a sharp

cracking noise like a foot colliding with stone and two loud thuds. "What was that?" thought Akihiro.

"It sounded like a fight, but more-"

* * *

Akihiro didn't get the chance to finish his sentence, instead replacing it with a sharp gasp as a large

amount of dirt and rock began getting tossed up in the air, along with the two Gotsumon who had been

annoying Floramon earlier.

* * *

Of course, Akihiro had never seen a Digimon before, so as you can guess, he stood there in awe.

* * *

One of the Gotsumon looked over where he was while still up in the air. "Hey!" he shouted to his

comrade. The other Gotsumon looked at him. "What?" the second Gotsumon snapped. "Look!" said the

first Gotsumon. "Isn't that...?"

* * *

The other Gotsumon looked. "Hey, it's that kid the Floramon's lookin' for!" he exclaimed. The two

Gotsumon both got evil grins on their faces and landed on their feet. Floramon stood her ground, not

knowing what they were planning. One of the Gotsumon jumped up over the other. The second

Gotsumon jumped up, sending his partner flying clean over a house to where Akihiro looked on.

* * *

The rocky Digimon landed on one knee. "Hey, kid, it's dangerous out here," he said evilly. "We wouldn't

want you... to get hurt! **Rock Fist!**" The Gotsumon pointed his head at Akihiro and fired out the two

pointed rocks which jutted out of his head like blunt gray horns.

* * *

Akihiro barely dodged the attack. "What the- What are you? What do you want from ME?" he asked.

The Gotsumon grinned. "The name's Gotsumon. Too bad you won't live long enough to remember that

name! **Hardest Punch!**"

* * *

The Gotsumon raised his right fist and prepared to attack, but before the punch could connect, a pair of

yellow vine-like appendages grabbed Akihiro and lifted him to safety, forcing Gotsumon to release his

punch into the ground instead.

* * *

"Grr! I'll get you yet! And that little savior of yours, too!" He threatened.

* * *

Akihiro landed on his feet as the vines dropped him. "Okay," he said, taking a deep breath. "I'm going to

turn around, and whatever I see had better not have glowing red eyes and/or sharp pointy teeth."

He turned around, and didn't see a pair of glowing red eyes and/or sharp pointy teeth.

* * *

Instead, he saw a plant-like thing as it jumped onto him and latched onto his leg.

* * *

"Akihiro-kun!" she said, using the honorific which was so commonly used there in Japan. "There you are!

I've been looking all over for you!" This came as a shock to Akihiro, as it would to anyone. "Looking for me?

Who and what exactly ARE you? And how do you know my name?"

* * *

Floramon giggled. "My name's Floramon! I came to this world to find you!" Floramon nuzzled Akihiro's leg.

He could tell she was a very friendly... whatever she was.

* * *

"What do you mean, this world? Are you an alien?" he asked. Floramon simply began laughing. "An alien!

That's rich! Really!" Floramon finally managed to get a hold of herself and calmed down. "Actually, I'm a

Digimon. I- Gah!"

* * *

Her explanation was interrupted by several flying stones from the two familiar and quite persistent Gotsumon.

* * *

"Hey, girlie! Give us that Digivice you stole!" they shouted. Floramon shook her fist. "Never! And I didn't

steal it! It was never yours!" She took the classic Digivice from the part on her hand equivalent to her palm

and threw it to Akihiro.

* * *

"What am I supposed to do with this?" he asked her. "Just keep it safe until I get rid of these clowns!

**Stamen Rope!**" Floramon extended the yellowish things on her flowery hands once more, gripping the

Gotsumon more tightly than before.

* * *

"Alright, I was just playing around before! Now I'm serious! Go away or get deleted!" With that, Floramon

jumped up and flung her stamens downward like hammers, slamming the two Gotsumon into the ground

and causing them to dissolve into data and zip away, undoubtedly to find a computer and get back to the

Digital World so they wouldn't disappear.

* * *

Floramon scoffed. "FINALLY! Those two have been after me ever since I had that thing made." Akihiro

looked at the Digivice in his hand, not entirely sure what it was. "I heard those two call it a Digivice.

What is it?"

* * *

Floramon walked up to him. "It's a special device which I had made for you. It has powers." Akihiro raised

an eyebrow. "What kind of powers?" Floramon averted her eyes and put her hands behind her back sheepishly.

* * *

"Well, you know those guys who were after me? They're not the only ones who're after me. These guys

have been popping up everywhere I go. They're all out to get me because they don't want me giving you

the Digivice."

* * *

A cold breeze blew past them both. "It's getting late," said Akihiro. "And pretty cold. You can stay with me

at my house and explain all this to me." Floramon's eyes lit up. "Really?" she asked. Akihiro nodded. "Sure.

I haven't had company in forever anyway." Floramon jumped up and clung to Akihiro. "Yay!"

* * *

_"This has been a strange evening,"_ Akihiro thought to himself.

_**Part 2: The Upgrade**_

Akihiro slurped up some ramen he had made for himself as his new companion Floramon explained what

exactly the strange device she had asked him to protect was. "...so basically, for me to digivolve, you need

to be holding the Digivice." Floramon explained, bouncing up and down on Akihiro's bed. "There's just one

problem." She dropped to her knees. "I don't know how it works."

* * *

Akihiro tossed it up in the air with his free hand. "Wow, who would've guessed something this tiny would

be so advanced?" He caught it as it began to fall. "It doesn't look any more complicated than a cell phone,

or a pager, or..." He opened his desk drawer and took out a D-Terminal, which was a standard piece of

technology for people now, even ones who didn't know about Digimon. "...my D-Terminal." Floramon gasped

in realization and grabbed the Digivice out of Akihiro's hand. "How could I forget? I forgot to upgrade it!"

* * *

Akihiro looked at her. "Up... grade it? This thing's the most awesome piece of tech I've ever seen and you

have an UPGRADE?" Floramon nodded. "Yep. I have a program for upgrading it to a D-3. It's in... here...

somewhere!" she grunted, reaching into her hands with their stamens and pulling out the Crest Tag and a

small glowing piece of data. "This patch is for your Digivice, and this tag..." She stopped. "I'm not quite sure

what the tag's for, but I'm sure we'll find out. Now, about that upgrade..."

* * *

The data hummed quietly and leaped to Akihiro's Digivice, causing it to glow. Akihiro grabbed it and watched

as it began to shapeshift in his hand. When it was finished, it had become more vertical, with two

arrow-shaped buttons to the right of its screen, a little orange button below that, an antenna not unlike

that of a cell phone, a circular pad near the bottom with two arrows on top pointing to the left and right,

and white rubber grips to add some style.

* * *

Yes, that's right, that little piece of data had done something very special for Akihiro. It had turned his

Digivice into a D-3.

* * *

Akihiro held his D-3 and examined it, still eating his ramen to make sure it wouldn't get cold. "Whoa. You

were right. This IS an upgrade." Floramon nodded and giggled. "Aren't I always right?" Akihiro rolled his

eyes. "I don't even know you that well yet. How should I know?" Floramon ignored this comment.

* * *

"Okay, now that we have everything, I'll take you to the Digital World tomorrow and explain everything

that's happened. But for now..." Floramon yawned and curled up beside Akihiro. "...I'm going to sleep.

Night-night." With that, she closed her eyes and nodded off.

* * *

Akihiro finished off the last of his ramen and placed his hand on his new companion's back. _"This has been_

_a **very** strange evening,"_ he thought to himself. _"Meh. Maybe tomorrow I'll wake up and this'll just be a weird dream."_


	2. The Entrance and the Battle

_**Part 3: The Entrance**_

* * *

The next morning, the sun was shining, the birds were singing, and Akihiro had definitely not had a weird

dream. The first thing that tipped him off? Floramon was still there.

* * *

"Good morning, Hiro-kun!" she cheered, causing Akihiro to open his eyes. After seeing Floramon's blue eyes

staring back at a distance of only about 4 inches, Akihiro bolted upright. "Gah! You're still here!" Floramon

giggled. "What, did you think you were dreaming?" Akihiro raised an eyebrow. "For a second there... yeah.

I kinda did."

* * *

Floramon jumped out of the bed and sat on Akihiro's desk. "Remember where we're going today?" she asked.

Akihiro thought for a moment. "The Digital World?" Floramon nodded and Akihiro sighed with aggravation.

"I should've stayed home last night." "I would've found you anyway," Floramon replied, rummaging through

Akihiro's desk drawer. Akihiro looked at what she was doing and jumped.

* * *

"Wait!" he yelled. "What are you doing? Don't touch my stuff!" he ran over to her and closed the drawer.

"Jeez, lighten up, would you? I'm just looking for your D-3," she retorted. Akihiro opened up the drawer and

took out the D-3, D-Terminal and Crest Tag. "I can find them myself, thanks."

* * *

Floramon looked toward Akihiro's closet. "Hey, what's in there?" she said, jumping off the desk and running

to the closet to answer her own question. Akihiro ran to her and picked her up. "Can't you hold still?

You're just like a little kid!" He set her back down. "Now, sit still and don't touch my stuff, okay?" Floramon

looked down. "I'm sorry. I'll be quiet." Akihiro sighed and rolled his eyes. "Alright, fine, you don't have to sit still.

Just don't touch anything." Floramon smiled and clung to Akihiro. "Yay!"

* * *

Floramon looked at Akihiro's closet. "Oh, one thing. You may want to pack some provisions. The desert soda

machines aren't safe." Akihiro looked at her. "What do you mean?" he asked. Floramon simply looked back at

him and said, "You'll see." Akihiro shook his head. "Whatever. I'd rather not know. I'll just get some stuff from

the fridge."

* * *

Much later, Akihiro had packed his backpack full of food and drinks. He didn't know how long they were going

to be in the Digital World, but he had packed for at least two weeks. At least, that's what he thought until he

heard a sound like a mix between a crow and an electric saw inside his backpack. When he looked inside, he

saw Floramon munching on an apple. "Did I ever tell you how much of a pig you are?" he told her.

* * *

Floramon swallowed the piece of apple she was chewing. "What? All Digimon eat like this," she said. Akihiro

sighed. "Just don't eat anything until we get there. Now, how do we get to this place?" Floramon pulled her

free hand out of the backpack and pointed to his computer. "Just go to your computer and hold the D-3 up

to the screen. It'll do the rest." Akihiro held up his D-3, and the computer screen began glowing blue until the

light enveloped them both.

* * *

A few seconds later, everything was peaceful in a forest somewhere in the Digital World. Then everything

was interrupted by the sound of a Digiport opening and two beings falling out of it. "You know," said Akihiro,

"I kinda expected the trip to be less... painful." "I did say to keep your hands and feet inside the computer at

all times," replied Floramon. "How do you stick your hand out of a- oh, you know what? Just forget it. Now..."

He turned to her. "Where do we go first?"

* * *

Floramon looked around at the expansive foliage around them. "Um... that way." She pointed her hand into

the distance. "Or was it that way?" She pointed her hand in another direction. Akihiro looked at her. "You're

totally lost, aren't you?" he asked. Floramon waved her hands in denial. "I'm not lost! I just... gimme a minute

to think." She looked back and forth between the two points. "All right. Um... it was that way." She began

walking in one direction, with Akihiro following.

* * *

After a few minutes of walking, Akihiro suddenly realized something. "Wait. You said 'it' was this way.

What exactly is 'it'?" he asked Floramon. "The place someone who can help us out lives. Who else?"

"And who is this mystery person?" "His name's Piximon. He lives in the desert over there." Floramon pointed

off into the distance. Akihiro looked up and jumped.

* * *

"What the-?" Akihiro was shocked and a bit disturbed. To make sure he wasn't hallucinating, he looked

behind him. Nothing there but forest. Then he looked in front of him. Desert. How could that be?

Floramon jumped up and waved her hand in front of Akihiro's face. "Hiro-kun? Hello? Are you okay?"

Akihiro snapped out of his shock. "Sorry. I just noticed that this place has really screwed-up geography."

Floramon shrugged. "It's okay. Now, can we continue?" Akihiro nodded and the two continued walking until

the sun was close to setting and the pair were well into the desert. Suddenly, there was a loud rumbling

noise and the ground began shaking.

* * *

"Gah! What was that?" said Akihiro, trying to get back up after having fallen down. "I don't know," replied

Floramon. "It was probably a Digimon, but there's only one that big here. Tyrannomon." As if on cue, the

enormous red dinosaur Digimon appeared out of what seemed like nowhere, but was simply where they

hadn't bothered to look: right behind them. The sight of the huge Digimon instantly set off Floramon's

proverbial panic button.

* * *

"Hiro-kun, we have to run! I don't know how to use the D-3 yet! If he sees us, he could eat us!" She

grabbed him by the arm, but Akihiro pointed at Tyrannomon. "I... don't think he sees us, Floramon."

Floramon looked over at Tyrannomon. It was true. Even though Tyrannomon was extremely close by, he

seemed to be totally unaware of his surroundings. Floramon laughed awkwardly. "Silly me. I got a bit scared

there for a second and... huh? What's that on his back?" She pointed at Tyrannomon's back. A dagger was

lodged in it, but it was no ordinary dagger. It seemed to be giving off a blackish aura which reeked of evil.

* * *

"What is that thing doing in his back?" asked Akihiro. "I don't know..." said Floramon. Just then, Tyrannomon

gave a frightening roar and looked downward at Akihiro and Floramon, who were both shivering in fear.

Something was telling him to attack them, no matter how much he tried to resist. Tyrannomon was normally

a reasonably nice Digimon, but that dagger in his back was controlling him. He bared his fangs and lunged

at the two partners...

* * *

_**Part 4: The Battle**_

As the fearsome Tyrannomon lunged at Akihiro and Floramon, Akihiro's mind began racing. What could he do?

Was it better to risk his life to save Floramon or to risk her life and save his? Nobody had ever saved his life,

figuratively or literally. But then again... "Hiro-kun!" His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Floramon

screaming. Akihiro looked up and saw Tyrannomon with his claw wrapped around Floramon, slowly squeezing

the life out of her.

* * *

"Hiro-kun..." Floramon's voice was raspy from the tight grip on her torso. "Run... don't worry... about me..."

Floramon knew that it was her duty to make sure that nothing happened to Akihiro. Unfortunately, her

current method of going about that was causing her to cough and wheeze from lack of air. One can imagine

the look on her face when Akihiro adjusted the goggles on his head, cracked his knuckles and said, "No. I'm

not leaving you." You see, Akihiro knew what his duty was as well, and it was definitely NOT to let someone

who truly cared about him die at the hands of a giant dinosaur thing.

* * *

Without another word, he ran toward Tyrannomon, but as the red beast snarled and raised his other claw to

crush Akihiro, the young Tamer was unprepared. Tyrannomon's hand came down with the force of a hammer,

and Floramon was helpless to do anything except cry out, "HIRO-KUN!" in fear and concern.

* * *

At that moment, something happened which a viewer would expect, but not Akihiro, since he'd only gotten

his digivice the day before. The white device began glowing, and Floramon became engulfed in a yellowish

white light. Her flowery hands morphed into white wings, her feet became talon-shaped and a white hat sat

atop her now more human-like face, all within the course of about 2 seconds. She sang out a battle cry during

the transformation: "Floramon, digivolve to... Harpymon!"

* * *

The newly-formed Harpymon burst out of Tyrannomon's grasp, jabbing into his claw with her razor-sharp feathers.

The giant red Digimon turned to her, roaring in her face as he did so. However, his menacing roar was shrugged

off by Harpymon. "Haven't you heard that it's impolite to breathe in a lady's face?" She asked, before slapping

him hard across the face and pointing her wings at him in preparation for her attack.

* * *

"**Wind Seeker!**" shouted Harpymon, flapping her wings furiously. The force of the wind knocked

Tyrannomon off his feet and caused him to roll over on his stomach, exposing the black dagger poised in his

back. Another Wind Seeker sent the dagger flying out of his back and onto the ground, where it shattered and

disappeared. Harpymon landed on the ground near Akihiro, wrapped her wings around him, and in another flash

of yellowish light, she de-digivolved back into Floramon and flopped on the ground to rest.

* * *

"Floramon, that was amazing!" yelled Akihiro. "How did you do that?" Floramon giggled her precocious laugh.

"That wasn't me. That was you, Hiro-kun. It was you and your Digivice that helped me do this." She got up

and yawned. "All right, it's getting late," she said, pointing at the twilight sun, "so we better find somewhere

to rest for a while." With that goal in mind, the two of them walked for a little while longer in hopes of finding

an oasis or something similar. Of course, they were in the Digital World, so what they found was much different

from an oasis.

* * *

What the HELL is THAT doing here?" stuttered Akihiro, staring with his mouth wide open at a big yellow school

bus which was simply sitting there in the middle of the desert. His plant-like companion stared at the bus

as well, wondering more about whether they could sleep in it then what is was doing there. After a couple

of seconds of gawking, Akihiro shrugged it off and went inside.

* * *

The inside of the bus was fairly hot from the desert day, but Akihiro knew it was going to get colder, so he

began looking around in his backpack for something to use as a blanket. After a few moments, he found a

soft picnic blanket and lay down on the back seat of the bus with Floramon next to him and the blanket

covering them both. Before they went to sleep, Floramon looked at Akihiro. "Hiro-kun?" she whispered.

Akihiro looked at her as well. "What is it, Floramon?" "Thanks for not leaving me behind." Floramon smiled

and nodded off. _**"This has been a very strange day,"**_ thought Akihiro.


End file.
